La sonrisa de Snape
by Gizz Malfoy Granger
Summary: —Severus, ¿Después de todo este tiempo? —Dumbledore reconoció la añoranza en el rostro de Snape ante la mención de Lily Evans. Con una tenue sonrisa, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes contestó —Siempre. —Este fic participa en el reto " Este es mi personaje" del foro " el triángulo donde tres están unidos".


**DISCLAIMER** : El mundo de Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. —Este fic participa en el reto " Este es mi personaje" del foro " el triángulo donde tres están unidos".

* * *

 **LA SONRISA DE SNAPE**

Severus Snape jamás en su vida había sido visto sonriendo.

Ni siquiera intentando hacer una mueca que medianamente se le pareciera. Incluso algunos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban seguros de que el jefe de la casa de las serpientes tenía atrofiados todos los músculos faciales que se involucraban en tal labor.

Pero era difícil imaginarlo de otra forma.

De mirada oscura y penetrante, cabello relativamente largo y grasiento, alto, delgado, de piel cetrina, dientes amarillentos y nariz aguileña, siempre vestido de túnica negra, su aspecto daba más idea de un murciélago "demasiado grande", que de alguien a quien pudiera encontrársele siquiera un mínimo detalle agradable, después de todo, el mundo entero sabe que los murciélagos son aterradores y lo más importante, no sonríen.

Sin embargo no fue siempre fue así.

Quien hubiera conocido a Severus Snape en su infancia habría podido saber que no toda la vida fue un amargado, cuya socialización se limitaba a encerrarse en enormes libros de pociones y a la práctica de las artes oscuras con un pequeñísimo grupo de simpatizantes.

Quien lo hubiera frecuentado en aquellos tiempos, lo hubiera visto reír a carcajadas cuando el perro del panadero del pueblo donde vivía, robó un enorme trozo de cerdo al carnicero en sus narices, haciendo que el hombre lo persiguiera y terminara aterrizando en un gigantesco charco de lodo en la plaza principal.

O lo mucho que disfrutó el asustar a uno de sus vecinos, al mover "accidentalmente" la silla donde este se sentaría, haciendo que su trasero aterrizara escandalosamente en el suelo.

Quien lo hubiera conocido años atrás habría podido ver a un chico lleno de sueños, temores e ilusiones que afloraron aun más desde su interior, precisamente el día en que conoció a quien seria para siempre, el amor de su vida.

* * *

Aquella tarde, en que Severus Snape descubrió a la niña de cabello color zanahoria, su mundo dio un giro de 360 grados, transformándose por el resto de sus días.

Lily Evans despedía luz, aun cuando su molesta hermana muggle la hubiera tratado mal después de hacer que una flor creciera de la nada sobre su mano. La chica zanahoria sonreía satisfecha, mientras la otra la miraba horrorizada y le gritaba con histeria que ella era una abominación.

Severus sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en algo que no le importaba pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejar que esa ordinaria muggle ofendiera a alguien que era tan parecida a él, pues en realidad no conocía demasiados seres con magia y estaba seguro que no le vendría mal una amiga.

Al ver que la chica continuaba gritando ofensas a su hermana, Severus intervino creando una bandada de bichos voladores a partir de las hojas del árbol más cercano, lo cual no solo consiguió asustar a la odiosa gritona, sino que además maravilló a la pequeña bruja, que ahora lo veía con fascinación.

Desde aquel momento entre Severus Snape y Lily Evans empezó a gestarse una gran amistad que dentro de él terminaría por transformarse en el sentimiento que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días, a pesar de que solamente se quedara para él.

El recuerdo de la chica del cabello zanahoria y los ojos esmeralda desde entonces fue lo único que logró sacarle sonrisas, aun cuando estas estuvieran guardadas en la oscuridad de su despacho o almacenadas con los ingredientes de sus pociones, donde nadie las pudiera ver.

Ni siquiera la muerte fue suficiente para hacer que su sentimiento feneciera.

—Severus, ¿Después de todo este tiempo? —Dumbledore reconoció la añoranza en el rostro de Snape ante la mención de Lily Evans.

Con una tenue sonrisa, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes contestó —Siempre.

Porque después de todo, ese amor estaría siempre en su corazón, demostrando a todos los incrédulos que Severus Snape "el enorme murciélago" si sabía sonreír.


End file.
